Oxymorons
by Tysoyo Kalli
Summary: Oppisites attract to make great oxymorons. Even people can be the symbolic ideals of an oxymoron.


Disclaimer: Never owned any one of these characters . Wish I did though..  
  
Time Frame: Eh... somewhere?  
  
Title: Oxymorons  
  
Summary: Oppisites attract to make great oxymorons.  
  
_____----=====---_____  
  
Together we make a great oxymoron. Him loud and brash, myself quiet(er) and more or less dull. He hates women, and to a certain degree I love them. Though technically I love them for what they can do. Nothing more.  
  
He sleeps sound as ever, though in a more or less warrior's sleep. They fall fastly out and can wake up in a pinch. And well, I have my troubles with thoughts invading my mind before sleep finally takes over. When I'm far enough, my mind never wants to come back.  
  
He glares. I stare.  
  
Its almost funny how we have to cling to each other for comfort. Him because no one wants to put up with him. And me.. well because of my tendencies and he seems to be the only one to even glance behind the dirty window that is my life.  
  
Which is rather ackward compared to who he is. He believes his mask is completly flawless. But I have seen him when he's feeling out of it. Thats when we talk. We, two oxymorons, together talking about how much we hate existing but rather not being anywhere else. Because we don't know what else there is but this existance.  
  
I hate thinking to much. About myself and this little redhead. I mean, together we really shouldn't get along. And yet, as they say, oppisites attract. And I must say that we are complete oppisites, arn't we?  
  
He's sleeping next to me now. His warm breath seeping onto my upper arm, with his eyes closed tightly. He's sleeping with his dragon faceing the pillow, thus his angelic side of his face is showing. He look so innocent and beautiful. Everything you could want from a male. With his eyes closed, and no hatred showing on the peaceful, youthful face, it makes you want to know this boy.  
  
Its just... when he's awake he's untolerable to others. I guess I find it comforting to see him be around me and sticking with me. Unlike most of the other people in this vile world. Most don't understand him that well. He's needy. Very much so. Unlike me. I don't need anyone. Cause I really don't care if they need me or not. But not him, however. He needs to know if he is what everyone wants from him. Even if its not exactly what they want.  
  
Its almost sad sometimes seeing how he has to have someone tell him that he is doing just fine by himself.. It makes me want to protect him from everything that could hurt him.  
  
Slowly, I place a protective arm around him and pull him closer to me. He groans lightly in his sleep, then mutters something under his breath... I can't quit make it out. Slowly he moves to put his head on my shoulder and breathes in a deep breath.  
  
We are truely oxymorons together. Our friendship, though on shaky ground, has lasted threw the tests of time. And I can't be more greatful than to share these times with him. He is everything. And I want to protect him from the horrors that I know. That I have seem. Because, deep down, this hot headed little boy is really a pure hearted angel.  
  
He is a pure heart. Even if he bathes himself in blood he cannot trample that innocence. That innocence that I wish I had.  
  
I want to protect his innocence, and pretend to be protecting my lost innocence...  
  
I don't want him to end up like me.  
  
No... not like me. Because I'm a dirty person deep down. I have lost my pure heart. and I want to protect someone elses trying to redeem myself in the process. Because I'm selfish like that. I never do anything for anyone else unless I get something out of it.  
  
And he isn't like that. He doesn't use people in that sence, conciously. He may use people, though he doesn't truely realize it.  
  
I envy him. More tahn anything.  
  
And I guess I love him all the same right? Other wise I wouldn't put up with him otherwise right?  
  
Right....  
  
____----====-----_____  
  
Owari...  
  
Miguel- ... finally finishd this stupid thing.  
  
Kalli- ^_^ Merry Christmas to everyone! o0; Maybe next year wont come? heh dout it. Oh well~  
  
Miguel- Yeah, Merry New Years and a Happy Christmas... Hope you enjoyed this smidget of Ralphie. He's interesting to be. Anyways~ yes....  
  
Kalli- Please Review!! 


End file.
